Her Favorite Toy
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Moxxi hasn't had a female lover for a long time, but she's taken quite in interest in Lilith, who has been frequenting her Underdrome. She catches her after a match and offers her a "special reward", which Lilith gladly accepts. (Yuri/femmeslash. Moxxi X Lilith. BDSM is involved, but it's not too extreme. Told mainly from Moxxi's point of view. One-shot.)


"Are you ready for this? I don't think you're ready for this. ARE YOU READY?!" Moxxi's voice echoed out around the Underdrome, announcing the start of a new round. The crowds cheered and applauded, probably hoping Lilith would fail. Moxxi stood watching as the woman below was gradually bombarded with enemies, which she subsequently proceeded to slaughter, which the crowd seemed to love just as much. She was more interested than usual in the current competitor.

"Look at that little Lilith, mm mm mmmmm!" The woman below continued to mow down the enemies as they came, becoming splattered with more and more blood as she did so. That was one of Moxxi's favorite parts of watching these fights. She loved seeing the blood fly everywhere, hearing the cries of pain and shrieks as they neared or met death.

"Eeeeee! Gooooo! GOOOOOO! KILLING SPREE!" She jumped up and down as she shouted excitedly, beginning to become aroused as she watched Lilith continue her rampage. A huge grin curved her lips. She found herself more than not staring down at the twins on Lilith's ribcage whenever they were in view, just as stained with blood as the rest of her. Unfortunately, as she was jumping up and down, she hadn't considered the fact she was holding a glass of red wine, which splashed on her, staining the white on her collar.

"I think I spilled something on my dress. Damnit! Oh, and yeah, nice wave, whatever, damn stain." She picked up a random towel she saw nearby and tried scrubbing at it, which only smeared it. "Damnit." She mumbled to herself, still scrubbing furiously. Just then she heard the crowd roar and looked back down to see what had happened. Lilith had passed another wave. She had to kick this up a notch.

"The Horde Wave is coming to eat you! Om nom nom nom!" She realized after she spoke that it had been a fairly bad choice of words. It made her hungry, but not for food. She noticed, however, that Lilith was having trouble now. She was now more than ever hoping she would fail so she could get her hands on her.

"Looks like that sweet ass isn't helping you now Lilith." She had been sneaking peeks at that, too, whenever the twins weren't in view. Soon, she ended up in the penalty box, which, since she was alone, meant she failed.

"And then there were none." One final line before she disappeared back into the building. She knew a shortcut that got her to the arena's exit long before Lilith, so she leaned against a pole and waited patiently (or impatiently). When the woman emerged, a smirk spread across Moxxi's face. "That was quite a fight there, sweetie."

Lilith smiled victoriously. "I definitely made it farther than Mordecai."

"That you did." Moxxi drifted for a moment, her imagination going wild now that she was so near and standing right in front of her. She lifted herself from the pole and sashayed across the floor until there was less then a foot between them. "It impressed me. I've got a special reward for you up in my office, if you want it." Her grin and lustful stare made it incredibly obvious what she wanted, but she still traced the tattoo on her chest with her index finger.

Lilith had been with men before, but had never actually been with a woman before, nor had she really thought about it. She was, however, now curious, especially given Moxxi's reputation. It would without a doubt be the most memorable time she would ever have in bed, if nothing else. "A special reward? Sounds good."

Moxxi's lips parted into a wide, Cheshire-cat-like grin as her fingertip strayed from the tattoo and slid partially down the valley of her breasts. "Then come on," she pulled her finger away and giggled, "but if you don't keep up you'll never find my office to get it." Without another word, she took off running away at full speed.

Lilith sat for a moment in a daze, confused. She quickly snapped out of it and chased after the brunette, a little surprised by the random game, but not altogether disappointed. She have a repuation as a bit of a slut, but apparently she made you work for it. She could tell already that this was going to be an interesting night.

Moxxi wasn't quite as fit as she used to be, so Lilith caught up fairly easily by the time they reached her office. She stopped at the door, then glanced just barely over her shoulder before unlocking and opening it. She entered first, Lilith following along closely after.

Once she was inside, Lilith noticed immediately that it wasn't much of an office. There was a bed, a chair with built in restraints, and a few more ropes hanging on the wall, as well as a few long pieces of black fabric. The room itself was fairly small and dingy, but very open since the bed and chair were the only things in it, and there was another door on the wall to her left, which was closed. "What an office. Looks like you definitely do lots of paperwork in here."

"Paperwork, shmaperwork. I do much more important, and fun, things in this office."

"I see that." Judging from the restraints on the chair, this was going to be even more memorable than anticipated. The only thing she was left wondering was who was going to be the one restrained?

Moxxi suddenly turned and pushed Lilith into the closed door behind them, kissing her roughly. Her hands were gripping Lilith's breasts and she played with them a bit as she pulled away just slightly, though still kissing her. Lilith's arms were still raised from the sudden shock and, as she began to relax into it (despite the kiss being a bit painful), Moxxi pulled her lips away and bit her own lip. "I love getting new toys." Before Lilith could respond, she grabbed her wrists and tossed her towards the bed, making her stumble backwards and collapse onto it. She grabbed a rope and a piece of black fabric from the wall as she approached the bed, where Lilith was now sitting up.

"What are those for?"

Moxxi put her index finger to her lips. "Sssshhhh! You'll find out." She winked, then got on the bed behind her and tied the cloth over her eyes as tightly as she could without making it too uncomfortable. She then pushed herself up against Lilith from behind and licked her neck. Her hands slide down her arms until they reached hers, which she held and brought together, one on top of the other, on her lap. Her movements were slow and gentle; a perfect opposite to what she had planned.

Lilith tilted her head to allow her better access to her neck and let her hands be moved without questioning it. She now knew which would be the one restrained, and she wasn't altogether opposed. She had never been on the submissive end before, but with Moxxi in the dominating role, it seemed strangely appealing. She also got the idea that she wasn't going to have much of a choice.

The older woman's hands glided back, caressing her midsection as she pulled them away. She then grabbed the rope and moved to the side, no longer directly behind her soon-to-be lover. She shoved her down and threw her leg across to kneel over her. "You didn't really think I was going to be that nice, did you?" She bound her wrists together with the rope and kissed her again, forcing her tongue inside. As the kiss ended, she bit down hard on Lilith's lip then sat up. "Now don't move! I'm to go get something. If you move, I'll be even less nice." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek then scurried across the room to the 2nd door.

Behind the door was Moxxi's personal storage of non-living toys, which was fairly extensive. She looked around at them all, deciding which would be best to use. She grabbed a few and set them on the bed for later. "Now, we can't have all these clothes getting in the way, can we? You can buy new ones, right? Hell, I'll buy you some myself with all the money you've been bringing in lately!" She reached down between her own breasts and revealed a hidden dagger, though Lilith of course couldn't see it. She used the blade to slice apart the various pieces of the top half of Lilith's clothing, unable to pull it off normally because of already tying her up.

Lilith was admittedly slightly scared when she realized what was happening and that she had a knife. She almost didn't want to know if she planned to do anything else with it.

"There we go! Now those pants should come off nice and easy." Moxxi yanked off the remainder of her clothing, leaving her completely exposed, save for her panties. She picked up one of the toys she had brought out, a small vibrator, and massaged between her legs, though the thin piece of cloth still prevented her from actually touching her. She then tucked the vibrator under them, putting it in just the right place so that, when turned on, it would stimulate, but not over-stimulate. "Just for later, sweetie. You'll love me for it, trust me." She kissed where the cloth was covering the toy then stepped away.

The plastic was cold, causing Lilith to make a small noise when she felt it, but soon warmed. When she felt Moxxi's lips so close, but still not quite where she wanted them to be, she twitched and moaned lightly.

"Now who do you love?" Moxxi asked, as she stood at the foot of the bed, holding a small whip.

It took a moment for Lilith to actually be able to form words. "You."

"Do you want me to be nice and give you what you want?"

Lilith felt like this was probably a trick question, so she answered the opposite of what she really felt, just to see what would happen. "No." She suddenly felt a sharp stinging on her stomach and Moxxi used the toy she held.

"Liar! Trying to be clever?"

"N-no." The woman immediately felt the same sting three more times, causing her to cry out slightly from the pain.

"Stop lying! But enough questions. Clearly you're a disobediant one." Moxxi grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto her feet, led her a few feet away from the bed, then left her alone for a few moments as she stripped off her own clothes. (She knew very well how powerful anticipation was in the domination game.) "I'll make you listen!" She said from behind her prey, then grabbed her hair and forced her down on her knees. She picked up the remote for the vibrator from the bed and turned it on, watching her wriggle and moan from the sudden stimulation. She walked around to the front of her and sat down with her legs spread apart, then turned off the vibrator. She wanted her full attention.

Moxxi then roughly took her by the hair again and brought her face down between her legs. "Give me some sugar and MAYBE I'll forgive you for lying."

Though she was still half lost from what had just happened, Lilith quickly snapped back into it enough to do as she was told. Her tongue licked all around and eventually even ventured inside of her mistress. Moans and purrs continued to leak from Moxxi's full, crimson lips as she did so, then got louder as she felt her suck on the little bundle of nerves. Her grip on Lilith's hair tightened, and the nails of her other hand scraped the wood of the floor as she felt herself getting closer. Finally, a wave of euphoria overtook her and she let out one last moan so loud it was nearly a scream. (It had been far too long since her last female lover. She almost forgot how different it was; actually better than with a man! There was definitely something to be said for a women's touch.)

Lilith smiled, thinking she would be getting what she wanted now.

Once Moxxi calmed herself a bit, she stood and spoke once more, her smirk returning. "Back on the bed." Lilith obeyed, but was caught off-guard by the vibrator being activated again before she could, and nearly dropped to her knees right there. "Come on. Get moving!" Moxxi whipped her back once and she made it, shaking, where she had been instructed to go. "Good girl." The vibrator was again switched off.

The brunette approached her, feeling suddenly more sentimental than domineering. (Damn her rare indulgence of her fondness for women. This always seemed to happen; going soft, because she missed them. She should have women more often. It's not like she had a reason not to. Maybe she could keep Lilith around as a recurring toy.) She removed the little piece of plastic and tossed it off to the side, then clamped her teeth down on the edge of her panties and slid them down and off. She then climbed on the bed and on top of the other woman, leaning down to kiss her softly but passionately for the first time of the night. "I forgive you." She untied her hands, removed the blindfold, and smiled down at her.

Moxxi lifted one of Edith's legs and positioned herself so that both of their most sensitive areas were touching. She began to move her hips so that both would feel the pleasure, but was soon brought forward and flipped over as Lilith took over and claimed the top spot for her own. Lilith did the same for a short while, then instead shoved two fingers inside of her. She went in for another kiss and Moxxi wrapped her arms up around her. As the older woman neared a second trip over the edge (and Lilith added a finger), her fingers curled into claws and scratched at the milky white skin of Lilith's back, leaving glowing red trails in their wake. Within a few more moments she was sent over the edge a second time, another loud moan escaping from within her.

Lilith decided this was a perfect opportunity to turn the tables completely, more curious about how Moxxi would react than anything. She picked up the rope and got a little more creative than Moxxi had, utilizing the others she had brought as well, using them to tie her wrists to the bedposts and her ankles together. (She was surprised by how little fight she put up, but Moxxi was surprised by the fact she was doing it.)

Moxxi smirked again, enjoying this little turn of events. "The huntress becomes the prey. How exciting!"

Lilith sat up, showing that she was now holding the whip. "And revenge is a bitch." There was a glimmer in Moxxi's eyes as she realized fully what was happening. Lilith got up off the bed and cracked the whip once without touching her with it, just to scare her, and she succeeded. "Made you jump." She had a smirk of her own now. Moxxi glared at her and stuck her tongue out. Before she had time to pull it back in, Lilith leaned back down and kissed her. "I'll make use of that in a minute. Don't worry."

The glimmer in the set of green eyes increased.

"Now, how dare you think you can whip me without repercussions?!" There were three more distinctive cracks as Lilith got her again and again with the whip, the last one actually drawing a little bit of blood. Moxxi's face didn't reflect pain, but pleasure, a grin still spreading her lips, and her entire body, including her bound legs, squirmed and wriggled about. Lilith licked the open wound once, then climbed back on the bed with her legs spread over the other woman's face. "Come on. Now you get to give a little sugar, or else it's five more lashes."

As tempting as the threat was to challenge, Moxxi decided it was about time Lilith finally got to get her turn and did as she was told anyways. "You got it, sweetie." She shot her tongue up and inside her first thing, swirling it around a bit before pulling it out, enjoying the sounds of pleasure spilling from Lilith's mouth. She flicked the little bundle of nerves with her tongue a few times, then sucked on it. She flicked it a bit more even while sucking on it, then continued licking around. Soon, by alternating between tactics, she could tell by the noises she made that Lilith was close. Within a few more moments, she had at least reached that peak Moxxi had achieved twice already, though her reaction was a low growl as she gripped the sheets tightly.

Lilith remained there for a few seconds as she caught her breath, then freed Moxxi and laid down next to her. "Good God I think that was the most fun I've ever had in bed!"

"That's because you did it with me." Moxxi smiled and winked at her, then flipped onto her side to face her. "You should come again sometime." Her pun was entirely intended. "You were fun to play with." She giggled.

Lilith giggled as well, and matched her smile, flipping to face her as well. "Only if I'm your favorite toy."

"Oh, baby, you are, believe me. I haven't enjoyed myself that much in a a looooong time!" Moxxi kissed her once more, gentle but deep, and pushed herself up against her. Lilith draped an arm around her to hold her and held her close.


End file.
